Crimson the Chameleon
Nothing makes me feel better... other than Deers... ~ Crimson, Sonic Trilogies 1 Crimson This guy makes me crack the heck up sometimes... but I guess he was made for humor purposes, but the one thing that makes him stand out is his love of... Deer. Don't ask why or he'll call you a hater, I'll just warn you about that, let it be. Concept I don't know much about the concept of this character sine he was made by a friend of mine, but I'll do my best of what I know. He was in fact a figment of someone's imagination until it was brought to life by me. The name came from the creators Skype name, since it was his favorite color, but the deer fetish didn't come until later on, when the creator decided to run a deer army on Skype for some strange reason... and that is where the deer fetish came to mind, I though I might as well add it so people wouldn't think he's a Gary stew, so it basically helped add a flaw... you're welcome :) Backstory He was born a mobian, and traveled the world most of his life since age 13, but there was a part where he had tripped a nasty fall and nearly got killed on a hiking trip, when he woke up, he was surrounded by a family of deer, and basically spent time with them as if they were his new friends, he did eventually find magic rings in a temple he decided to scavenge it and found ancient weapons, basically holographic rings that gave him the ability to make holograms that can make contact with people but people couldn't make contact with them. Personality Well concerning his fetish, he can get a bit childish and get butthurt when someone says they don't like deer and call them haters... but he can be nice and loveable when he has the chance. But he... does tend to break the 4th wall sometimes (random gun move anyone?) Powers and Abilities As stated above he only has holographic abilities... and that's pretty much all. = Deer Army = Kinda obvious, he makes holographic deer and makes an army out of them to trample people. But since it does so much damage, he only uses it as a final attack or a "FINISH HIM!" as he likes to call it Flip kick He flips and kicks someone Random gun Grabs a gun out of the blue and shoots the crap out of everything Dummy ring Self explanatory Relationships Epona the Cat They don't know each other very well, so I guess that's a neutral Samantha the seedrian He can't help but call her cute, so that's a friend Crystal The Fox They don't know each other until later in sonic chronicles 1 Raymond the Echidna Remember how Raymond hates people with weird fetishes? We'll they basically hate each other like how Raymond hates Mystia the Bat, so Crimson classifies him as a "Hater" UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Weaknesses Fire Self explanatory Earthquakes He is weak at points of earthquake abilities, especially if it's from Raymond's earth needles (Replacing the knuckles thing) Ice He hates the cold Poison Self Explanitory Mary/Gary Sue Test Results Results: 21% Quiz taken:http://www.gotoquiz.com/results/is_your_character_a_mary_sue_2 Other info Age: 16 Likes: Deers Deers and More Frickle Fracking Deers! XD Dislikes: H8ters First Apperence: Sonic Trilogies 1, in a jail cell on eggman's eggfleet ship Full name: Joshua "Crimson" Jones Love interest: Sage the Doe (not on wiki yet) Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia (Facts coming from the creator himself) * Crimson was going to be blue instead of red, but was later changed back * Originally going to be a deer